<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a new feel (it won't ever get old) by stultiloquent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852521">a new feel (it won't ever get old)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent'>stultiloquent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from Titansverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, but soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He loved them like a second family - Donna, Roy, Garth, Hank, Dove. But then there was one more, and it was with him that he learnt forgiveness, hope, and new beginnings.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A softer take on Titansverse featuring Dick, Joey, and Dick's feelings about Joey. Prelude to Dick figuring things out and breaking things off with Dawn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dawn Granger/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from Titansverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a new feel (it won't ever get old)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this short piece for a prompt I got on Tumblr, but since there's so little DickJoey / Jeriwing on here I figured I'd clean this up a little and put it here too. There is some referenced DickDawn and Dick hasn't fully recognised his feelings yet, so I'll preface this with an apology if it's not gay enough.</p>
<p>Title from Thinking Bout You by Frank Ocean.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had never been good at staying in one place too long. Home was not a warm caravan, or a large Manor and its ever-pristine halls - home was wherever the people he loved went and congregated. When Bruce first started subtly encouraging him to spread his own wings, he flew West and built a nest there for him and all his misfits to seek sanctuary in the summers. He loved them like a second family. Donna, who allowed him to be vulnerable and taught him strength in honesty; Roy, who brought out the best in him whenever he passed through the Tower; Garth, whose easy laughter filled in all the cracks between their jagged pieces like glue; Hank, who needed a purpose and a brother in arms as much as he did; Dawn, who anchored him with all her patience and compassion. But then there was one more, and it was with him that he learnt forgiveness, hope, and new beginnings.</p>
<p>Joey was never meant to be anything more than an assignment. But he gave away his trust so easily and selflessly, and in turn inspired camaraderie and an inexplicable understanding from even the most skeptical of them. There was just something about his simple joy and gentle passion for the little things in life, all of it laid bare in his face, body, and the dancing fingers that hid nothing from his audience. Dick found himself gravitating to him near instantly in spite of himself, in spite of the rational side of him that knew better than to get emotions tangled up in the Mission. The day he and Dawn came clean about their identities and agenda loosened a giant invisible knot he'd had to carry in his heart.</p>
<p>With those inhibitions gone, it didn't take long for the trust to take root and for other feelings to grow, like saplings in freshly-turned soil. Dawn recognised the signs earlier than he did - call it a girlfriend's intuition, or maybe it was just Dawn being the most perceptive member of their group as usual. It had been coming up one month of Jericho training with the Titans, a month and a half since they all first met, and they had all learnt to cope enough to throw a party without feeling like they were disrespecting Garth's memory. Dick looked at the spot where Garth's birthday banner had been strung up by the windows, now decorated with their Titans Anniversary banner instead. He then glanced over at the couches, where Donna had drifted to with a lone drink at the start of the night. He was surprised to see her engaged in lively conversation with Joey. The boy's arms were moving rapidly in excitement, while Donna was chuckling as she struggled to keep up with reading Joey's signing.</p>
<p>Dick had been worried at first, that the others, Donna especially, would see Joey as an unsolicited substitute for Garth, overstaying his welcome long after they decided they would no longer need him for their current mission. But looking at them now, Joey laughing silently and Donna sharing a small smile for the first time in weeks, Dick knew he needn't have worried about them at all. As he stared at Joey's happy face, warm yellow light catching on his bambi eyes and a rare toothy grin, he felt a swell of indescribable emotions fill his chest, and he wondered how any of them could have ever doubted this boy. Joey brought a certain lightness to the team that they'd all thought they had lost when they were forced to grow up too soon. Even as Joey himself initially struggled to reconcile his image of his father with the harsh truths about the man, he was quick to understand their grief and forgive them for their deception. Joey was generous with his love. As long as Joey would share his time with them, Dick never wanted Joey to be in pain again.</p>
<p>Dawn sidled up to him then, catching him unawares. There was no telling how long she stared at him staring at Joey. He was only brought out of his head when she placed a gentle hand on his elbow. He didn't blush easily, but he felt the back of his neck heat up as his gaze darted to Dawn's. She had a knowing look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Come on. I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while..."</p>
<p>They made their way to one of the deserted rooms, Dick trailing after Dawn as she led him out of the common area. With his back turned, Dick missed Joey looking up, and the way he searched the room for him with a soft, expectant little smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm too tired to actually write the breakup + coming out scene at the moment but <a href="https://stvlti.tumblr.com/post/616370460514516992/27-any-pairing-you-like-send-me-a-number-and-a">here are my thoughts</a> if any of you are curious. </p>
<p>Roy got a mention here since he also got name-dropped in the series; I am assuming he is an honorary Titan in this verse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>